


Dancing in Moonlight

by mikeydoodledandy



Series: Sternclay Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Finale, Teen for language, sternclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoodledandy/pseuds/mikeydoodledandy
Summary: On a quiet shift watching the archway, Agent Joseph Stern is joined by his husband and the two get a little carried away under the light of the full moon.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Sternclay Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Dancing in Moonlight

It was a quiet, moonlit night in the Monongahela National Forest. The crisp air of autumn had come to Kepler once more, swaying through the pines. In an outpost just on the edge of a clearing overlooking the lone stone archway that resided there, one Agent Joseph Stern waited patiently for something to happen.

Not that he expected anything to come from the archway itself.

It had been two years since the Quell’s invasion and there hadn’t been a single sign that the gateway might reopen since that fateful day. No flicker of light or whisper of magic had shown itself within or around the arch, and by this point, Joseph was more or less convinced it never would. 

It was merely a reminder of the past now, a fitting memorial for the battles won and those they’d lost in the process. Bouquets of flowers and cards and various other trinkets surrounded the archway to this day, the residence of Kepler still bringing their gifts to remember the days gone by.

There was a lot of emotions tied to this place, though not all of them somber. He’d first discovered the truth about Barclay right in this very clearing, starting the beginnings of a beautiful relationship with him here. They’d spent much time in these woods and the town below since, their love growing fuller and stronger through the months and years.

And, just this last spring, he’d married Barclay in front of the arch, their friends and loved ones gathering for their union. It had been the happiest day of Joseph’s life, and something he would cherish for as long as he lived.

The agent fondly ran his thumb over the gorgeous ring his husband had crafted for him, propping his feet up on his desk as he waited. Out of a sheer twist of fate, he and Barclay had both proposed to each other on the same day, having accidentally planned to ask each other at the same trip they’d gone on together. It was the best kind of accident one could ask for, and Joseph loved the sylph all the more for it.

Adjusting to married life had been easier than he’d expected, but then, he and Barclay had been sharing space long before they even started dating. Domesticity was something they were accustomed to. There were, of course, little changes, but nothing he and his beloved couldn’t handle.

The man’s thoughts were interrupted by a large, lumbering shape appearing at the treeline, a great, furry figure stepping out into the clearing. The creature was carrying a coffee tray in one hand and a pizza box in the other, pausing in the middle of the clearing and looking directly at the outstation, giving an awkward thumbs up in that general direction.

A grin spreading across his face, Joseph pulled himself from his chair and grabbed his jacket, hurrying out of the outpost to greet his husband.

Once the sasquatch spotted Joseph, he put the food down on a stump, grabbing the bracelet that had been balanced on the pizza box and hooking it back around his wrist.

Barclay’s transformation always happened too quickly for Joseph to really be able to process what happened when he did, but the man had assured him it was nothing exciting.

The sylph stretched as he settled back into his human skin, adjusting his jacket around his shoulders and smiling at Joseph as the other man approached. 

“Hey babe, decided on pizza, I hope that was alright. It was either that or tacos, and I dunno about you, but I’m kinda taco’d out after Mexican night at the lodge the other day.” Barclay chuckled, swooping in for a kiss once Joseph was close enough, the agent returning it wholeheartedly.

“Pizza sounds wonderful right about now. And I see you brought coffee too.” He eyed the cups warily at the sight of the fast-food logo wrapped around them, Barclay snickering at his obvious distaste.

“Don’t worry Jo, I brought hot chocolate mix you can dump in it too, like the sugar addict you are.” He teased, laughing as Joseph let out a sigh of relief. He stole another kiss from Barclay’s lips to cease his teasing further, though that was never the only reason to.

“You know me so well,” He chuckled, going over to the midnight feast his husband had brought them. Sure enough, a packet of instant hot chocolate was tucked between the cups. Handing Barclay his black coffee, he set about fixing up his own how he liked it.

“I should hope so, seeing as I married you.” Barclay grinned, taking a sip of his drink as the pair of them blushed sheepishly. Their union was still so fresh that recalling that they’d actually gone and tied the knot was still exciting and new. 

He was sure the residents at the lodge were getting a little sick of them trying to mention their _ husband _ as much as possible in any given conversation at this point, but they couldn’t help it. It felt so fantastic to say. Mama fussed about them being sappy newlyweds sometimes, but Joseph could tell she was happy for them too.

Barclay brushed his long hair out of his face, frowning slightly as he patted down his pockets in an attempt to find something. “Oh, shoot.. Hey babe, do you have-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Joseph pulled a hair-tie off his wrist and handed it to his husband, an amused smirk on his face. Barclay beamed, taking it and pulling his hair back into a messy bun. Joseph didn’t even need the ties himself, his hair short and neatly trimmed, but his partner lost them so often that he’d started carrying spares.

“We really have to start buying you those in bulk.”

“You know full well I’d lose them anyway. They’re like socks. I think the lodge eats them as tribute. Besides, why bother when my handsome husband obviously has me covered?” He kissed Joseph’s cheek gratefully and embraced him, the pair laughing as Joseph tried to keep his cup steady.

“Barclay, I’m going to spill my coffee if you’re not careful!” He chided playfully, Barclay kissing him again in defiance before finally pulling away to get their food.

They got comfortable on a nearby bench that had been carved from a large log just on the edge of the clearing, digging into their late-night dinner on paper plates as they watched the moon rise full above them.

“Thank you for coming and spending the evening with me, by the way. I know it’s a little silly that I still have to do these late-night shifts on the full moon, but I suppose it’s a small price to pay to keep my job and still get to stay here with you.” Joseph stretched his legs out as he bit into a slice of pizza, careful not to let it dribble onto his suit.

“Of course, babe. It’s not like the archway isn’t just a walk away from the lodge anyway and I got nothing better to do tonight. I always love keeping you company.” Barclay mused, his cheeks ruddy from the cold as he ate a single slice in all of three bites. It always amazed Joseph just how much Barclay could eat when he felt like it.

“Well, I still appreciate it. It’s gotten to be rather lonesome up here now that the others have left,” Stern sighed, gazing up at the vast swath of stars above them. He’d been left with a skeleton crew to observe the archway after the Quell, but it soon became apparent that this connection to Sylvain really had been severed and, as the months turned into years, the rest of his crew had moved onto other assignments. 

“Well, I’m sure as hell glad I got to keep you. Didn’t really care about the rest of them, if I’m being honest.” Barclay shrugged, Joseph pressing his shoulder against the cryptid’s, basking in his warmth. 

“Well you should, at least a little, since you’re going to be brushing elbows with some of them at the gala in a few weeks.” Joseph pointed out, Barclay making a face.

“Are you sure you really want me at that? I feel like I’ll stick out like a sore thumb,” He huffed, nudging Joseph’s foot with his own. Joseph squeezed Barclay’s fingers, turning in his seat to fully address the sylph.

“Yes I want you there- Oh, hold on, you’ve got a little..” Joseph paused and grabbed a napkin, reaching out to wipe some sauce from Barclay’s beard, the bigger man letting him with an amused expression until he was done.

“All good?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Joseph nodded, kissing Barclay sweetly, the tang of tomato sauce on their lips. He was grateful his husband indulged his little quirks and need for order when he was taken with them. That said, Barclay was a fairly neat person himself, always keeping the lodge tidy despite the hectic condition it often was left in by the residents. It was truly a feat to behold. “What was I saying?”

“Hm, I don’t remember.” Barclay pretended he was trying to think of it, when Joseph knew full well that he just was avoiding the conversation. The agent rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Liar.” He gently shoved Barclay’s shoulder, his husband letting out a groan and rubbing his face.

“Alright, fine. I just.. I’m worried about going to this thing. You fit right in with those big-wig fancy types, but you’ve seen me, babe. I don’t exactly scream _ refined _. Most of my wardrobe is plaid shirts and jeans.”

“I think you clean up nice in a suit. You certainly did for our wedding,” Joseph reassured him, taking Barclay’s hands again and running his thumb over the other man’s ring. He’d done a proper Sylvan proposal, which had been a lot more involved than a ring and had required some help from their sylph friends, but Barclay had insisted he have a ring too since it was so important to Joseph.

“That’s different and you know it.” The cryptid huffed, focused on what Joseph was doing with their hands.

“No, I know. I won’t make you go if you don’t want to, love, but I would very much like you there. This will be the first time I get to go to one of these and show off my new husband.”

“No, I’ll go. I know it’s important to you. Just as long as I don’t have to shave my beard.”

“Oh, goodness, no! I wouldn’t dream of it.” Joseph reached up, stroking Barclay’s bearded jaw and pressed a soft kiss to Barclay’s lips to reassure him. “I love your beard. It might need a little bit of a trim, but I would never ask you to go clean-shaven.”

“Okay. Then I guess I’ll go.” Barclay settled a hand on Joseph’s ribs, kissing him again before pulling away, looking a little embarrassed. “But I um.. I don’t really know how to dance? Not like what we did at our wedding, but the really formal stuff. I almost squashed your toes when we were just having fun with it and that was like.. stepping in a box shape.”

“Well, there’s not a whole lot of dancing and it’s not something we have to take part in, but I’d be more than happy to teach you if you’d like.” Joseph mused, shifting so he could fish around in his jacket pocket. 

He extracted his old iPod and earbuds that he listened to when he had to spend long periods at the outpost. You had to be a little old-school in the National Quiet Zone, since you couldn’t very well stream music or listen to the radio. “We could even try now if you’d like. I have some classical waltzes on here.”

“What, like right now?” Barclay blinked, craning over to look at the little device. Joseph nodded with a smile. 

“Well, why not? We have plenty of time. Even if we don’t dance at the gala, it could be fun. Come on.” He stood, queuing up the music on his player and holding out his hand for Barclay to join him. The sylph looked unsure, but after a moment shrugged as he gave in, taking Joseph’s hand and letting himself be led to the middle of the clearing.

They’d stood here together on their wedding day and exchanged their vows, Joseph’s heart full at the memory. He could tell Barclay remembered too, for his eyes were soft and warm as he gazed down at his husband. It still felt as wonderful to look up at him and find as much love as he had the day they’d been wed.

“..Okay, first, we put on the music.” Joseph finally broke the tender silence, lest they get lost in it for the rest of the night. Not that he’d be opposed, but he wanted to try this with Barclay. Putting one half of the earbuds in his left ear, he reached up and put the other in Barclay’s right as they faced each other. Pressing play, he started with the classic Blue Danube Waltz, by Johann Strauss, letting the music swell between them.

“Hey, I know this one.” Barclay seemed surprised, nodding his head to the sway of the music. “So what do we do now?”

“Yes, it’s fairly famous. Now-” Joseph confirmed, taking Barclay’s hands. He held one, while he put the other on his own hip. Once he’d done that, he put his free hand on his husband’s shoulder. “This part is the same as the box-step we did at our wedding. Just keep your hands here and try not to look down at our feet. You’re actually more likely to trip up that way. Don’t worry about stepping on me, these are my steel-toe shoes.”

“Okay.” Barclay nodded and Joseph could tell he wanted to look down anyway, the sylph tense. 

“First off, _ relax _ love.” Joseph rubbed Barclay’s shoulder, trying to get him to let go of some of the tension he held. The bigger man blushed and let out a long breath, the agent feeling his muscles unclench under his fingers. “Good. It’s going to be harder if you’re stiff. Now, keep your eyes on my face and follow my steps.”

They spent the next few minutes getting Barclay into the rhythm. He did step on Joseph’s feet a few times, apologizing profusely each time he did, but Joseph reassured him it was fine. Once he got the hang of it, they made a wandering little loop around the clearing, Joseph showing him a few more involved moves as they went. 

Once they’d made it back to their starting point, Barclay was beaming, his eyes twinkling in the bright moonlight.

“I think I’m getting it.”

“You are! I never doubted you.” Joseph chuckled as they moved easily, Barclay’s hand warm on his hip.

“Hey, there’s something that I always see on TV that I wanna try.”

“Oh?”

“Lemme just-” Barclay clumsily twirled Joseph in the way the agent had shown him earlier, careful to not pull out their headphones, Joseph following along easily. 

Then, when his husband pulled him back, Barclay dipped him, grabbing Joseph’s back to steady him. The sylph was grinning like a loon, Joseph blinking before laughing at the sheer cheesiness of it. Barclay started laughing with him, pressing sappy kisses to Stern’s throat.

“Goodness. Barclay, careful- SHIT.”

“Wha- oh, FUCK. Wait I’m-” 

He’d slipped in Barclay’s grasp from his onslaught of kisses, grabbing his husband frantically to try to regain his footing. All he succeeded in doing however was to unbalance the other man as well, pulling them both to the ground. He got an elbow in the stomach for his troubles, their legs entangled.

“Shit, are you alright, babe?” Barclay asked worriedly, trying to get off his husband while Joseph wheezed. 

“Yes I’m fine, just a little winded.” He managed, still smiling.

"If you're sure."

"I am." Seeing Joseph mostly unharmed seemed to put the bigger man at ease, Barclay flopping beside him on his back, the pair catching their breath. After they regained their senses, they both started snickering again, Joseph wiggling closer to Barclay’s side. “Barclay, I hate to break it to you, but I think that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Oh hush, I was trying to be all suave and dapper.” Barclay huffed, but wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face, rolling a little so he could kiss his husband. Joseph readily indulged him, the pair getting lost in each other’s embrace for a moment. Letting out a contented sigh, Joseph rubbed a thumb against Barclay’s jaw, pressing their foreheads together.

“Thank you for trying with me. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you,” He murmured, Barclay’s hand resting on the curve of his waist.

“Y’know, I was just thinking the same thing. Go figure.” Barclay replied cheekily, humming softly. “Hey guess what?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Joseph smiled, stealing one last kiss from his husband. 

“I love you too, Barclay.”

They were starting to get cold and uncomfortable on the hard earth so they helped each other off the ground, rounding up the rest of their abandoned dinner and heading back to the outpost, hand in hand, to spend the rest of their long night together. 

The moon shone brightly down onto the quiet archway behind them, forever a silent and unmoving observer of the love the two men shared.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little prompt about "Dancing in the Moonlight" for a friend on discord. Hope you enjoy my dude!


End file.
